Highschool
by Han Min Hyo
Summary: Kehidupan sekolah yang santai, penuh canda tawa, serta kemesuman. Sekolah yang isinya cowok-cowok unyu sama cewek-cewek bohay. EXO. GS FOR SEME!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Title:** Highschool

**Cast:** EXO

**Disclaimer:** EXO milik orang tuanya, Om Sooman milik saya

**Warning:** GS for seme

**Genre:** School-Life

**Rated:** Unknown

.

.

.

Oke tanpa banyak bacot, Let's Reading….

.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

**IF YOU HATE MY FANFIC,**

**DO NOT READ MY FANFIC!**

.

.

.

.

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

.

.

.

.

**JUST CLICK "BACK" IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

.

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING~~**

.

.

.

.

**LOADING****...**

.

.

.

**LOADING****...**

.

.

.

**CONNECT**

.

.

.

**LOADING****...**

.

.

.

**DISCONNECT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IDENTIFIYING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOADING****...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONNECT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIRST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SECOND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIRD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**READY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kantin SM High School begitu ramai hiruk pikuk. Maklum saja, sekarang kan jam istirahat. Jadi kantin adalah tempat yang paling laris pertama, sedangkan tempat terlaris kedua adalah perpustakaan. Bukan untuk membaca buku kok, melainkan sarana nyepi (?) bagi siswa-siswi yang saling merindu. Yah, kebanyakan yang bersekolah disini adalah murid-murid mesum. Entah kenapa.

"Pssstt! Liat tuh Si Yulia, celana dalemnya keliatan, broh!" bisik seorang cowok berwajah unyu pada dua temannya yang duduk di sampingnya. Sontak kedua temannya yang berbeda ukuran mata itu menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Luhan –lelaki berwajah unyu–. Dan mereka bisa melihat celana dalam unyu berwarna ungu polkadot milik Yulia –nama panjangnya Park Chanyeol– yang terekspos jelas karena posisi duduknya yang mengangkang.

Ck! Perempuan cantik berambut sebahu nan tinggi itu emang selalu ceroboh. Sudah roknya terlalu pendek gara-gara kakinya yang kepanjangan, eh malah duduknya ngangkang. Sadar diri kek punya paha semulus itu jangan di ekspos seenaknya. Dia nggak liat apa banyak murid cowok yang kepleset gara-gara terpesona sama celana dalam unyunya?

"Apaan? Seksian juga Si Kaila," balas Dio cuek dan lanjut nyeruput jus wortel di depannya. Maklum lah, matanya kan _big size_ gitu, jadi dia perlu asupan vitamin A lebih banyak buat dua mata belonya.

"Kaila? Cewek yang kulitnya gosong itu?" Baekhyun noleh kaget ke Dio. Sebenernya dia udah tau sih kalau cowok belo itu naksir sama adik kelas yang namanya Kaila –nama panjangnya Kim Jongin–, tapi dia masih heran juga kok Dio yang terkenal cuek sama cewek bisa naksir Si Kaila.

"Bukan gosong, tapi _tan_," ralat Dio sambil mengunyah sebatang wortel di tangannya. Itu wortel mentah hasil panen kebunnya sendiri, menurutnya itu lebih sehat karena nggak ada semprotan pestisidanya.

"Lo suka Kaila gegara kulitnya mirip sama Farah Queen, kan?" ceplos Luhan apa adanya. Menurutnya sih hal itu mungkin aja, Dio kan pinter masak gara-gara tontonannya Farah Quenn. Tapi entah juga sih, nonton tutorial masaknya apa malah nonton Farah Queen-nya. Datar-datar gitu juga Dio orangnya mesum, nggak jauh beda lah sama Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Heh? Jadi gegara itu?" Dan rasa ke-_curiosity_-an Baekhyun pun terjawab sudah. Kayaknya Dio beneran terobsesi sama Farah Queen mengingat semua _ava_ akun jejaring sosialnya pakai fotonya Farah Queen. Dan berhubung Farah Queen-nya yang asli udah punya suami, jadilah dia beralih ke Farah Queen yang KW alias Kaila aka Kim Jongin. Yah, masuk akal juga. Lagian Kaila juga nggak gosong-gosong amat, dia manis sih. Mana kalau nge-_dance _aura seksinya keluar gitu.

"Hmm." Dio cuman ngegumam cuek sambil ngunyah wortel keempatnya. Luhan sama Baek saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mereka ngengindik bahu cuek.

.

EXOEXOEXO

.

"Gue balik kelas dulu ya, kalian ati-ati," pesan Yulia dengan suara nge-_bass_nya, padahal mukanya _feminim_ tapi suaranya kayak preman.

"Iyah, jangan lupa lho ntar pulang sekolah," ucap Myuna –nama panjangnya Kim Joonmyun– ngingetin. Yulia kan orangnya plin-plan, bisa-bisa ntar malah pulang duluan dan lupa sama acara _shopping_ mereka.

"Ntar pake mobil gue lagi, nih?" tanya Senna –nama panjangnya Oh Sehun– dengan nada bicaranya yang nggak bersahabat. Sebenenya dia kesel sih diakalin mulu sama dua kakak kelasnya itu, pasti kalau mereka mau kemana-mana pakai mobilnya. Mana nggak mau nyumbang duit bensin lagi. Ck!

"Iyalah. Jangan banyak protes deh," jawab Myuna sambil natep Senna. Dia harus terus dongak kalau ngomong ama dua temen ceweknya yang udah kayak tiang listrik bernyawa itu. Sebenernya dia yang terlalu pendek, atau dua temennya itu yang terlalu tinggi? Atau malah dua-duanya?

"Kalian buruan balik deh, gue mau masuk nih!" usir Yulia sembari sesekali melotot ke arah cowok-cowok yang ketangkep basah lagi mandangin paha mulusnya.

"Oke deh, daaahh~" Myuna ngelambai singkat ke Yulia dan narik tangan Senna buat balik ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

EXOEXOEXO

.

Luhan keliatan lagi asik diskusiin jadwal pertandingan klub sepak bolanya sama temen sebangkunya, Xiumin. Padahal gurunya masih ngajar di depan kelas. Tapi mereka nggak peduli, orang gurunya juga bodo amat kok murid-muridnya pada mau dengerin pelajarannya apa nggak. Yang penting dia udah ngajar mereka, ngasih nilai yang sekiranya sesuai, dan nerima gaji. Guru yang _simple_.

Tapi sesekali Luhan sama Xiumin juga godain Myuna yang duduk di bangku depan mereka. Entah itu niupin telinganya, gelitikin pinggangnya, atau bahkan jepretin tali bh-nya (jangan ditiru!). Lumayanlah mereka dapet tampolan atau jitakan gratis dari tangan mulus nan lembut Myuna.

"Heh! Sadar dong ama muka! Unyu kok mesum!" protes Myuna setelah berhasil nyolokin pensil feber kestel _(aduh authornya lupa tulisannya gimana) _punyanya ke masing-masing hidung Xiumin sama Luhan.

Luhan narik pensil dari hidungnya dengan santai, meski ada sedikit bercak darahnya. "Yah, semua cowok kan mesum." Dia nyodorin pensilnya ke arah Myuna, niatnya sih mau balikin tapi malah dibuang jauh-jauh sama Myuna.

Xiumin malah hidungnya udah mimisan sebelah, pasti colokan Myuna terlalu dalem. Tapi dia nyantai aja kayak Luhan dan ikut nyodorin itu pensil ke arah Myuna. Dan lagi-lagi Myuna langsung melemparnya dengan ekspresi jijay.

"Lagian kalau ceweknya bohay kayak kamu, cowok mana sih yang bisa nahan." Xiumin menaikturunkan kedua alisnya gaje dengan darah yang masih ngalir dari hidungnya. Nggak bisa dipungkiri kalau Myuna emang masuk golongan cewek terbohay di sekolah mereka. Tubuh bantetnya justru menambah kesan seksi di mata para cowok.

Myuna cuman muterin bola matanya males. Udah sering lah dia dapet gombalan murahan sejenis gini. Apalagi dari Xiumin sama Luhan, udah _overdosis_ dia. "Ck! Mendingan kalian cepet cari cewek deh daripada godain gue mulu!"

"Loh, kita kan pengen ceweknya kamu~" gombal Luhan sambil nyolek dagu Myuna.

"Iyah, _threesome_ gitu, pasti asik deh," tambah Xiumin sambil ngedipin sebelah matanya ke arah Myuna.

"Ih! Lo berdua emang sedeng! Udah lah gue pindah aja!" Myuna cepet-cepet berdiri dari bangkunya sambil bawa tasnya. Ia ngusir salah seorang murid cowok sebelum akhirnya duduk disana. Xiumin sama Luhan cuman bisa ngakak bahagia ngeliat Myuna yang kesel, menurut mereka wajah Myuna jadi lucu bingits.

"Oh ya, akan ada siswa baru di kelas kalian," ucap gurunya tiba-tiba yang sukses bikin semua perhatian teralih padanya. Xiumin buru-buru ngangkat sebelah tangannya buat nanya, "cewek apa cowok, pak?"

"Cewek, pindahan dari Canada." Dan semua murid cowok langsung masang ekspresi bahagia, apalagi Xiumin sama Luhan. "Ah ya, kalian jangan malu-maluin saya sebagai guru bahasa inggris, ya!" nasehat gurunya was-was. Apalagi ngeliat wajah-wajah peradaban para muridnya. Semoga murid pindahan itu bisa lancar bahasa Korea deh.

"Nah, itu dia sudah datang," ucap gurunya sumrigah pas noleh ke arah pintu. "Ayo, _come here, come here_."

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, melangkahlah sepasang kaki jenjang nan mulus dengan rok seragam yang berukuran minim, mungkin lima belas senti di atas lutut. Beberapa murid cowok langsung mupeng pas liat rok mini berlipat itu goyang pelan.

Terus seragamnya keliatan pas banget sama lekuk tubuhnya yang aduhai. Posisi dasinya agak miring juga dua kancing atasnya yang kebuka, seolah nambahin kesan nakal nan seksi. Rambut pirang panjangnya dibiarin tergerai gitu aja. Bener-bener tipe cewek idaman.

_"You can introduce yourself." _Dia senyum manis ke gurunya sebelum akhirnya ganti ekspresinya jadi jutek pas natep temen-temen barunya. _"Hell-o, guys. My name is Wu Yi Fan. You can call me Kristina or Kristin."_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**A/N : **Project ff baru nih, ga ada Om Sooman kok soalnya beliau lagi liburan sama saya :D Ayo ayo yang mau fanfic ini lanjut silahkan ripiu yaa. Ditunggu ripiu cantiknyaaa :* Oh ya, selamat tahun baru yaaa hihihi ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous chapter :**

"Nah, itu dia sudah datang," ucap gurunya sumrigah pas noleh ke arah pintu. "Ayo, _come here, come here_."

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, melangkahlah sepasang kaki jenjang nan mulus dengan rok seragam yang berukuran minim, mungkin lima belas senti di atas lutut. Beberapa murid cowok langsung mupeng pas liat rok mini berlipat itu goyang pelan.

Terus seragamnya keliatan pas banget sama lekuk tubuhnya yang aduhai. Posisi dasinya agak miring juga dua kancing atasnya yang kebuka, seolah nambahin kesan nakal nan seksi. Rambut pirang panjangnya dibiarin tergerai gitu aja. Bener-bener tipe cewek idaman.

_"You can introduce yourself." _Dia senyum manis ke gurunya sebelum akhirnya ganti ekspresinya jadi jutek pas natep temen-temen barunya. _"Hell-o, guys. My name is Wu Yi Fan. You can call me Kristina or Kristin."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title:** Highschool

**Cast:** EXO

**Disclaimer:** EXO milik orang tuanya, Om Sooman milik saya

**Warning:** GS for seme

**Genre:** School-Life

**Rated:** Unknown

.

.

.

Luhan buru-buru ngangkat tangannya pas gurunya ngasih kesempatan buat nanya-nanya tentang cewek bule itu. "_Hi, Kristin~" _Beberapa cewek yang ada di sana langsung masang tampang males, pasti tuh anak mau godain anak pindahan itu deh.

_"Oh, hi," _balas Kristin cuek sambil masang muka super jutek.

_"Do you have a..." _Luhan berhenti ngomong bentar buat nginget-nginget bahasa inggrisnya pacar apaan. Tapi berhubung dia beneran lupa dan Xiumin juga ikutan lupa, akhirnya dia ngomong sekenanya aja. "...pachar?" Ngomongnya pake bahasa Korea, tapi logatnya sok di _english _-in gitu. Aneh deh.

Kristin langsung muter bola matanya bosen. Udah ketebak lah sama dia pasti bakalan ditanyain gituan.

Liat auranya Kristin yang kelam-kelam gitu, Myuna buru-buru nyahutin Luhan. "Maniak lo, ah! Nggak bisa ngelewatin yang mulus dikit!" Terus setelahnya Myuna ngusir cowok di sebelahnya buat didudukin Kristin. Cowok itu sih nurut-nurut aja asal dikasih foto _selca_nya Myuna. Dan mau nggak mau Myuna pun akhirnya minjemin hapenya ke tuh cowok.

_"Kristin, you can sit here." _Myuna senyum manis sambil nepuk-nepuk bangku sebelahnya yang udah kosong. Kristin bales senyum dan mulai jalan ke bangkunya Myuna yang ada pojok belakang. Entah efek _slow motion_ gara-gara kecantikannya, atau jalannya Kristin yang emang kayak keong, rasanya tuh lamaaaa bangets tiap dia ngelangkah, padahal jaraknya ke tempat duduk Myuna cuman sepuluh langkah coba. Mana kakinya dia kan jenjang gitu, pasti langkahnya lebar lah.

**Whussshh...**

Tiba-tiba ada angin sepoi-sepoi muncul, nggak tau darimana asalnya. Dengan lebey _–tipe-ex–_ anggunnya, Kristin ngibasin rambut pirangnya perlahan. Tangan kanannya juga ngacak pelan rambutnya sendiri, bikin rambutnya jadi agak berantakan dan nimbulin kesan sekseh. Otomatis semua murid cowok makin mupeng liatnya. Termasuk Xiumin yang idungnya jadi mimisan lagi, padahal tadi udah berhenti. Buru-buru dia nyumpelin tisu ke lubang idungnya sebelum dia kena _anemia_.

**Whoooossh...**

Mendadak angin misterius itu berubah kenceng, dan berhasil bikin rok super mininya Kristin nyingkap. Dengan _slow motion _seluruh murid ngalihin pandangannya bagian bawah tubuh Kristin.

WOW.

_G-string_, broh!

**Gabruk!**

Tiga murid cowok langsung jatoh dari kursi dan kejang-kejang.

**Cyuurr!**

Lima murid cowok produksi air liur berlebih. Iwyuh!

**Plop!**

Itu tisu yang nyumpel di idung Xiumin mendadak mental.

"..."

Dan sisa cowok lainnya cuman bisa cengo. Termasuk Luhan yang lagi _jawdrop_ maksimal.

.

EXOEXOEXO

.

Senna keliatan lagi duduk sendirian sambil ngutek-ngutek hapenya di mobil Audi merahnya. Atap mobilnya dibuka gitu, bikin beberapa cowok yang lewat bisa curi-curi pandang ke dia. Tapi dia sih cuek aja, udah biasa lah dia jadi pusat perhatian para cowok.

"Eh, ada Dek Senna." Luhan yang lagi naikin motor sport itemnya sengaja berhenti dulu buat godain Senna. Senna cuman ngelirik sekilas ke kakak kelas mesumnya itu sebelum balik sibuk mainin hapenya lagi.

"Pulang bareng Om Luhan, yuk!" ajak Luhan sambil nepuk-nepuk bagian depan motornya. Dikiranya naik sepeda apa, bisa buat bonceng depan. Lagian Senna kan juga bukan anak kecil.

"Nggak lah, om. Senna mau _shopping_ bareng Tante Myuna ama Tante Yulia," bales Senna cuek tanpa ngalihin pandangan dari hapenya. Dia emang gitu, suka manggilin semua orang yang lebih tua dari dia pake sebutan Om Tante. Bahkan sampe guru sama penjaga kantin juga.

"Ngapain _shopping_ mulu? Dek Senna cantikan kalo nggak pake apa-apa kok," ucap Luhan santai. Dia nggak nyadar kalo Senna ampe salah ngetik gara-gara denger omongan mesumnya, mana kekirim lagi. Padahal dia lagi balesin _chat_ dari _fans-fans_ cowoknya. Buru-buru deh dia ngetik lagi biar nggak terjadi salah paham.

"Heh! Maniak! Lo lagi, lo lagi!" Myuna tiba-tiba muncul dan nempeleng sadis helm yang dipake Luhan. Otomatis bikin kepalanya Luhan serasa goyang berputar, ampe dia mau jatoh coba. Myuna emang sadis, tapi cantik, bohay pula.

Yulia yang tadi dateng bareng Myuna langsung dudukin bokong seksehnya di sebelah Senna. Sedangkan Myuna masih berdiri di deket motornya Luhan buat damprat itu cowok mesum. "Belom puas abis godain gue sama Kristin, hah?!"

"Gue nggak bakal puas kalo belom dapetin elo~" gombal Luhan sambil nge-_wink _ke Myuna.

Myuna langsung pasang muka datar. Pengen gitu ngambil pensil buat nyolok mata Luhan. Tapi pensilnya kan udah abis semua gara-gara dipake buat nyolok idung Xiumin ama Luhan tadi. "Lo pulang aja deh sana! Gue mau pergi nih!" usir Myuna sambil nendang-nendang motornya Luhan.

"Oke deh." Luhan benerin posisi helmnya yang agak miring gara-gara tempelengan Myuna tadi.

Dia natep penuh cinta ke Myuna dari balik helmnya. "Papa pulang dulu ya, ma." Sontak ngebikin Myuna langsung masang muka mules.

Terus dia gantian natep Senna. "Dek Senna, Om balik dulu yaa~" Senna yang masih mainin hape cuman ngedehem cuek.

Terus dia natep Yulia. "Tante, besok celana dalemnya gantian pink polkadot yaa~" Dan Yulia yang lagi asik _selca_ cuman nge-oke-in aja.

Dan akhirnya Luhan nancep gas motornya buat ninggalin tuh cewek-cewek cantik nan bohay.

Setelah Luhan ilang dibalik tikungan, Myuna langsung masuk ke mobil dan duduk di bagian kemudi. Dia kan tetua, jadi dia yang nyupirin deh. Setelah masang sabuk pengaman, dia noleh ke dua adik kelasnya yang lagi _selca_ bareng pake hapenya Yulia. "Eh, gue ngajak temen sekelas gue nih. Gapapa kan?"

"Oke-oke aja sih, kita kan nggak sombong." Senna ngelirik Myuna sekilas terus balik _selca_ lagi bareng Yulia. Yulia yang lagi masang ekspresi _feminim_ cuman ngangguk-ngangguk kalem nyetujui omongannya Senna.

"Okesip. Soalnya gue ama dia sama-sama _G-String Lovers_." Myuna keinget obrolannya bareng Kristin tadi di kelas setelah insiden nyingkapnya rok mininya itu cewek bule. "Makanya gue ajak dia."

"Trus orangnya mana?" tanya Senna sambil monyongin bibir seksehnya, soalnya dia sama Yulia lagi pasang ekspresi 'muachmuach'.

"Bentar lagi dateng kok," bales Myuna sambil ngaca di spion mobil buat mastiin penampilannya masih rapih. Kristin lagi di kantor guru, katanya mau ngurusin surat pindahnya. Tapi dia setuju ama ajakan Myuna buat _shopping_ dan janjian ketemuan di parkiran.

"Kristin! _I'm here!_" Myuna ngelambaiin tangan kanannya pas liat sosok Kristin yang lagi celingak-celinguk di deket tong sampah. Kristin bales ngelambai tangan ke Myuna dan jalan ngampirin mereka.

Yulia ama Senna langsung berentiin acara _selca_ mereka. "Dia murid baru ya, tan?" tanya Senna ke Myuna sambil natep Kristin yang lagi jalan ke arah mereka pake gaya _slow motion _diiringi guguran daun.

"Iya. Bule dari Canada," bales Myuna sambil natep kasian ke beberapa cowok yang motornya nyelungsep ke got gara-gara terpesona ama Kristin.

"Akhirnya, ada juga cewek yang lebih tinggi dari gue!" bahagia Yulia sambil ikutan natep Kristin yang lagi nyopot dasinya pake gaya sensual. Mungkin dia kegerahan gara-gara Seoul panas banget. _(Eh, emang Indonesia? -_-)_

"_Btw, _dia jalannya lama amat," protes Senna yang nyadar kalau daritadi Kristin baru jalan lima langkah.

"Jalannya emang gitu. Sabar aja deh." Myuna bongkar isi tasnya buat ngambil baju yang udah dia siapin buat pergi ke _mall_. Meski dibolehin pake seragam di _mall_ pas jam pulang sekolah, tapi dia tetep nggak mau. Katanya nggak _stylish_ lah kalau jalan-jalan pake seragam sekolah. Terus Senna sama Yulia akhirnya jadi ikut-ikutan bawa baju ganti tiap mereka mau ke _mall_ abis pulang sekolah.

"Oke," bales Senna nurut terus diem anteng bareng Yulia buat nunggu Kristin.

**Ten minutes later...**

_"Sorry, i'm too long," _ucap Kristin yang baru nyampe di mobilnya Senna. Myuna yang baru aja ngerapihin isi tasnya cuman senyum terus bukain pintu mobil buat Kristin. Senna yang hampir ketiduran sontak langsung sadar pas denger suara pintu mobilnya ketutup.

"Kenalin, ini Kristin," ucap Myuna ngenalin Kristin ke Senna sama Yulia. Senna langsung senyum dan bales jabatan tangan Kristin, "_i'm Senna_." Terus dia noleh ke Yulia, eh cewek itu malah udah ketiduran gara-gara kelamaan nungguin Kristin jalan.

"Tante! Bangun!" Senna ngguncang pelan pundaknya Yulia sampe akhirnya dia kebangun. "Ini temennya Tante Myuna, namanya Tante Kristin." Dan Yulia langsung jabatin tangannya Kristin. _"Hi, my name is Tante Yuli–_eh maksud _I, my name is Yulia." _Kristin cuman senyum tipis pas denger _english_-nya Yulia yang berantakan.

"Nah, yuk capcus~"

.

EXOEXOEXO

.

Beberapa menit kemudian keempat cewek cantik itu udah sampai di pusat perbelanjaan. Setelah markirin mobilnya, mereka langsung turun dari mobil dengan tampilan yang kece. Mereka ganti baju di dalem mobil tadi. Tentu aja atap mobilnya udah dinaikin. Keenakan orang-orang di jalanan lah kalo liat mereka ganti baju. Oh iya, itu Kristin minjem baju punyanya Yulia. Kebetulan badan mereka seukuran, dan kebetulan juga Yulia bawa baju dua pasang.

"Kalian mau ke bagian _underwear_ kan? Gue sama Senna mau makan dulu ya, laper nih," ucap Yulia sambil megangin perutnya. Myuna cuman ngangguk sebelum akhirnya mereka misah jadi dua kelompok.

"Senna sepupu kalian, ya?" tanya Kristin pake bahasa Korea ke Myuna. Lagian dia harus sering-sering ngomong pake bahasa Korea biar terbiasa.

"Bukan kok. Dia emang gitu, sukanya manggil Om Tante," jelas Myuna sambil natep Kristin. Dan lagi-lagi dia harus dongak. Kenapa sih temen-temennya tinggi semua? Untung ini dia pake _wedges, _jadi nggak keliatan bantet-bantet amat lah pas jalan bareng Kristin.

Kristin cuman ber-oh ria sebelum akhirnya mereka sampe di bagian _underwear. _Mata mereka langsung bling-bling gitu pas liat deretan _G-String _yang dipajang di gantungan.

"Lo mau beli warna apa?" tanya Kristin ke Myuna sambil ngeliatin _G-String _warna unguberenda di depannya.

"Merah aja lah. Gue belom punya." Myuna natep _G-String _merah tipis transparan yang dipajang di model boneka.

Kristin ngangguk singkat. Terus dia nggak sengaja liat deretan _lingerie _yang nempel di boneka pajangan. Keliatan seksi banget.

"Beli _lingerie_ yuk!" ajak Kristin sambil narik tangan Myuna ke bagian _lingerie_.

Myuna langsung dongak natep beberapa _lingerie_ yang kepajang. "Ayuk. Eh, gimana kalo kita pesta _lingerie_? Pesta _piyama _kan udah _mainstream_ tuh." Dan Kristin langsung ngangguk setuju ama ajakannya Myuna. Dia kan suka pesta. "Ayuk!"

"Pilih aja sesuka lo. Ntar gue bayarin." Myuna nge-_wink _ke Kristin. "Oh iya, bantuin milihin buat Yulia sama Senna juga, ya."

"Oke."

.

EXOEXOEXO

.

_"I'm home~" _ucap Kristin pas udah masuk ke rumah mewahnya. Mamanya yang lagi nonton tipi langsung noleh _slow motion_ sambil ngelebarin tangannya buat meluk Kristin yang jalan pake gaya _slow motion_ ke arahnya.

**Five minutes later...**

Mereka udah berhasil pelukan, terus Kristin duduk di samping mamanya. "Gimana sekolah barunya?" tanya mamanya pake bahasa China. Mamanya kan orang China, kalo papanya orang Canada.

"Ya gitu deh, ma. Pada terpesona sama Kristin," jawab Kristin pake bahasa China juga sambil nyomot cemilan punya mamanya.

"Aduh, anak mama ini emang seksi deh," ucap mamanya gemes sambil noel dada berisinya Kristin. "Tapi jam segini kok baru pulang?" tanya mamanya lagi sambil liat jam dinding yang udah nunjukin pukul empat sore.

"Tadi abis _shopping_ ama temen-temen, ma." Kristin nunjukin beberapa tas belanjaan di tangannya. Mamanya cuman geleng-geleng liat kelakuan anaknya yang suka ngehamburin uang papanya buat _shopping_, nggak jauh beda sih sama mamanya.

"Oh iya, ma. Besok sabtu temen-temen Kristin mau nginep disini. Boleh kan?"

"Jelas boleh dong. Yaudah, mandi dulu sana, cantik-cantik kok bau," goda mamanya yang langsung bikin Kristin ngerengut. Padahal dia masih wangi sih aslinya. Tapi dia cuman ngangguk terus jalan ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

.

EXOEXOEXO

.

Myuna ngerebahin tubuh seksinya di atas kasur _King size_-nya. Badannya pegel semua gara-gara abis _shopping _tadi. Makanya dia langsung ke kamarnya pas abis mandi sama makan malem. Dia ngelirik ke jam dinding, baru jam delapan, tapi dia udah ngantuk banget.

Dengan lunglai dia jalan ke kamar mandi buat sikat gigi ama bersihin muka. Abis itu dia balik lagi ke kasur dan meluk gulingnya. Tapi baru sedetik dia merem, tiba-tiba hapenya bunyi. Dia ngulurin tangannya buat ngambil hape di atas mejanya. Oh, dari Luhan. Dia ngirimin klip suara.

_"Kalo air itu ciuman, aku bakal ngirim lautan ke kamu. Gudnite Myuna sayang~ Mmuah."_

Myuna langsung pasang ekspresi jijay pas denger suara sok manjanya Luhan. Iwyuh lah! Baru aja dia mau bales pake kata-kata ketus, eh Luhan malah udah ngirimin dia gambar duluan. Itu fotonya Luhan lagi monyong-monyong coba. Myuna iseng buka tuh foto biar gambarnya keliatan lebih jelas, kayaknya foto itu baru aja diambil deh.

Luhan pake _t-shirt_ item, ada tulisannya warna putih, tapi nggak jelas bacanya apaan soalnya ketutup tangan dia. Terus wajahnya keliatan agak basah gitu, mungkin abis cuci muka. Rambutnya njeprak (?) ke atas sama agak basah juga. Keliatan ganteng sih sebenernya, tapi sayangnya dia pake acara monyong-monyong segala.

Akhirnya Myuna mutusin buat nutup hapenya dan balik tidur. Males lah kalo bales Luhan, ntar malah ngelunjak tuh anak. Dicuekin aja udah kayak gini, apalagi kalo ditanggepin?

Dan baru aja Myuna merem untuk kedua kalinya, tiba-tiba hapenya bunyi lagi. Dia nggerem kesel sambil ngambil hapenya. Awas aja kalo itu dari Luhan lagi, bakal dia injek-injek Luhan besok.

Oh, ternyata dari Xiumin, dia juga ngirim klip suara. Dengan muka datar, Myuna nge-_play _rekaman suaranya.

_"Myuna bobo~ Ooo Myuna bobo~ Kalo enggak bobo, digigit Umin~"_

Sumpah Myuna langsung masang muka eneg pas denger nyanyiannya Xiumin. Suaranya bagus sih, tapi kedengeran jelek kalo lagunya gituan.

Myuna langsung matiin hapenya tanpa ada niatan buat bales Xiumin atau Luhan. Ck! Pokoknya jangan sampe deh dia suka ama mereka berdua. Bisa-bisa ntar mereka bertiga malah _threesome_ beneran. Ogah banget Myuna.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Myuna balik merem. Dan kali ini dia udah bisa tidur tanpa gangguan apapun.

Good night, Myuna.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Balesan Ripiu :**

YiFanatic : Ini Myuna masih digangguin ama duo mesum :D

lu shixun : Iyaa :D Para seme emang cucok jadi cewek bohay nakal :p

taekwoondio : Ini kristina makin cetar deh sama gaya slow motionnya :D

taomints : Saya usahain official kok :) Taorisnya chap depan okeee :D

KkamCon Penjahat FanFic : Wkwk iyaa kris emang cucok kalo dinistain :D Chap ini udah nista belom?

Tania3424 : Mereka bohay loooh :D

kikikyujunmyun : Wkwk iya emang myuna yang paling proporsional buat jadi cewek :D

Choi Min Gi : Ini udah lanjut kakaaaaaks :D Myuna makin bohay khan?

Karuhi Hatsune : Semua uke disini emang pervert. Apalagi Luhan wkwk :D

ShineChie : Ampun kakaaaak :D Ini udah dilanjut kok dan semenya makin bohay :D

EvilFrea : Kris makin bohay kan dengan gaya slow motionnya? Wkwk :D

amoebbang : Semenya jadi bohay :D Yup, saya usahain official kok :)

oniks : Di chap ini kristin makin bohay loh :D

Aruna Wu : Iyaaa namanya Myunawaroh :D Chap ini kristina udah nista belom?

Ruii419 : Kristin makin bohay loooh :D

kim jaerin : Ini yulia udah lebih kalem koooks :D

krisgege : Kristina makin bohay loohh :D

Eclaire Oh : Taonya muncul chap depan :D

nitip salam : Ini para seme makin cantik dan bohay :D

Kuro19 : Ini semenya makin bohay loh :D

akit02 : Hehehe ini semenya udah makin bohay kan? :D

baekhyung : Ini semenya udah makin bohay kan? :D

Kim Mika : Hai juga :D Wkwk iya Yulia gak kalah bohay lah ama Myuna ama Kristin :D Ini Xiuhan makin mesum :D

anisa r ramadhani1 : Wkwk iya saya usahain official pair kok :) Taorisnya chap depan :D

Huang Mir : Chap depan ada taorisnyaa :D

dewilololala : Iyaaaa saya somaniac :D

Jong Kyudo : Ini Xiuhan makin mesuum :D

tuti handayani : Ini Luhan malah makin godain myuna :D Laynya masih belom muncul :D Uke on top? Kita lihat saja nanti :D

Hahahehe : Xiuhan masih naksir myuna kok :D Taoris ada chap depan :D Haha samaaa, makanya saya juga keinspirasi dari guru sendiri :D Aduh saya belum pernah nonton laskar pelangi coba u,u *ndeso

BlackLavend : Ini semenya makin bohay :D

lulu-shi : Gapapa dong emak kamu jadi eksis :D Ini Xiuhan makin mesum :D

HyunieWoo : Ini kristina makin bohay :D Moga chap ini bisa bikin kamu ngakak dimana aja yaa :p

**A/N :**

Seneng banget ternyata banyak yang sukaa :D Iya saya usahain official pair kok. Tapi ff ini bakal saya bikin se-natural mungkin. Jadi jangan gregeten yaa kalo romancenya lama muncul, apalagi yang official pair :D wkwkwk.

Oh iya, buat yang biasnya belom muncul, sabar ya hihi. Bakal muncul semua kok seiring bertambahnya chap. Di ff ini gaada angstnya. Pokoknya semua happy dan koplak :D Aduh maaf yaa saya kok malah jadi ngeship LuNa (Luhan-Myuna) gegara ngetik ff ini -_- Tapi mereka cucok kaaan? :D

Jangan lupa follow twitter saya yaa _HMHyo makasihh :*

Ayo ayo yang pengen lanjut diripiu yaa :*


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title:** Highschool

**Cast:** EXO

**Disclaimer:** EXO milik orang tuanya, Om Sooman milik saya

**Warning:** GS for seme

**Genre:** School-Life

**Rated:** Unknown

.

.

.

Xiumin ama Luhan keliatan lagi jalan bareng dari arah parkiran. Mereka nggak berangkat sekolah bareng kok, cuman ketemu aja pas lagi markirin motor. Mereka jalan sambil ngobrol gitu, palingan topik pembicaraan mereka juga nggak jauh-jauh dari sepak bola atau bolanya Myuna.

"Gue beli sepuluh dong!"

"Kasih diskon napa! Kikir lo, ah!"

"Wadaow! Gue kejepit, bego!"

"Boleh ngutang dulu nggak?"

"Hah? Kutang?"

Mereka berdua langsung celingukan nyari darimana suara-suara nista itu berasal, dan akhirnya pandangan mereka berhenti di kerumunan yang keliatan lagi ngerubungin sesuatu di deket pohon beringin. Entah apa. Tapi hal itu berhasil bikin Xiumin ama Luhan kepo mendadak.

"Sana lo liat," suruh Xiumin sambil ngedorong-dorong bokong Luhan.

"Kok gue?" tanya Luhan pake ekspresi bingung. Tapi tetep keliatan ganteng.

"Lo kan tamvan," bales Xiumin cuek dan tangannya malah jadi grepe-grepe bokong Luhan.

"Terus apa hubungannya?" tanya Luhan lagi. Dia keliatan nyante gitu di grepe-grepe ama Xiumin.

"Kebanyakan tanya lo ah! Gue sodomi nih?!" ancem Xiumin sambil ngeremes bokong seksi Luhan. Dan bukannya takut, Luhan malah langsung masang ekspresi _uke_. "Boleh, mau berapa ronde?"

Xiumin langsung ngegidik liat wajah _uke_nya Luhan. "Maniak lo! Udah sana!" Dan dengan sadisnya Xiumin nendang bokong Luhan sampe dia mental ke kerumunan itu. Mau nggak mau Luhan pun akhirnya nurut dan nyelusup ke kerumunan. "Woy! Minggir lo semua! Orang ganteng mau lewat!" ucapnya lantang dan sukses bikin kerumunan –yang ternyata semuanya cowok– itu noleh ke Luhan pake tatapan 'idiih!'.

Luhan senyum ganteng terus nyerobot masuk nembus kerumunan itu. Tapi senyum gantengnya langsung mudar dan digantiin tampang cengo pas liat ada cowok yang lagi duduk lesehan di karpet sama ada banyak lembaran foto Myuna yang terjejer di atasnya. Lho? Ini kan cowok yang kemaren duduk sebangku ama Myuna. 'Kok dia bisa sih dapetin foto _selca_nya Myuna?' Luhan mikir.

Dia ngerasa ini udah termasuk tindakan _illegal_. Sebagai calon pacar Myuna yang baik, dia harus ngelindungin _privasi_ Myuna, termasuk foto _selca_nya. Dengan gaya_ manly, _dia jalan ke depan beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya balikin badan buat natep semua kerumunan cowok yang masih rebutan buat beli fotonya Myuna itu.

"HEH! DASAR MANIAK LO SEMUA!" Dan teriakan Luhan berhasil bikin mereka berhenti mendadak dan negakin badannya buat bales natep Luhan. Sosok cowok yang badannya keliatan paling gede di antara kerumunan itu langsung ngomong ke Luhan, "masalah?! Myuna kan bohay!" Terus cowok yang lain ikutan nyahut, "emang lo cowoknya?!"

Luhan bales natep ke tuh cowok. "Bukan, gue suaminya!" di masa depan tapi, tambah Luhan dalem hati. Terus dia nge-aminin ucapannya sendiri.

Cowok yang badannya gede tadi langsung nyingsingin lengan kemeja seragamnya. "Lo ngajak berantem?!" Dan kayaknya kerumunan itu udah mulai panas liat Luhan yang udah nyari gara-gara mulu daritadi. Keliatan dari beberapa di antara mereka yang udah ngeregangin otot. Wah, mau main keroyokan nih.

"Ayo!" tantang Luhan sambil ngendurin dasinya dengan gaya seterong. "Heh, lo kerdil! Sini lawan gue!" tunjuk Luhan ke cowok yang keliatan paling kecil sambil masang posisi tinju-tinju. Sontak ngebikin cowok kerdil itu langsung masang tampang marah. Dia ngangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara sebelum akhirnya dipake buat nunjuk Luhan. "SERBUUUUUU!"

Dan ekspresi seterong Luhan perlahan luntur, digantiin sama wajah pucetnya. "U-UWAAAAAAAA!"

.

EXOEXOEXO

.

"PUAAAAAH!"

Xiumin yang tadinya lagi asik godain murid-murid cewek yang lewat sontak nolehin kepalanya ke belakang, dan dia bisa liat bestprendnya yang lari sempoyongan ke arahnya dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Di belakang Luhan keliatan jelas kerumunan tadi yang masih sibuk ngeroyokin. Untung dia berhasil nyelusup kabur. Entah siapa yang udah ngegantiin posisinya, dia nggak peduli.

"Jadi, mereka ngerubungin apaan?" kepo Xiumin tanpa merduliin penyebab kenapa penampilan Luhan jadi berantakan. Luhan yang tadinya ngos-ngosan dalam posisi rukuk _(bungkuk)_ sontak ngerubah posisinya jadi iktidal _(berdiri tegak)_. "Ada yang jualin fotonya Myuna."

Mata Xiumin langsung kebelalak kaget. "Terus lo beli nggak?"

Luhan ikutan buletin matanya tapi pake ekspresi polos. "Buat apa? Kan kita bisa dapetin Myuna yang asli." Kayaknya mereka berdua emang beneran niat mau _threesome_ deh.

Xiumin cuman ngangguk-ngangguk sebelum akhirnya pandangan mereka nangkep Kristin yang lagi jalan _slow motion_ dari arah gerbang sekolah. Dan lagi-lagi pesonanya yang _amazing_ itu berhasil bikin seluruh cowok di sekitar sana pada mupeng.

Terus Luhan sama Xiumin saling pandang.

"Lo mikir kayak yang gue pikirin?" tanya Xiumin sambil naikturunin dua alisnya.

Luhan naikin sebelah alisnya. "Gue mikir kita _foursome_ ama Kristin."

"Gue juga sih. Tapi ada yang jauh lebih nguntungin dari itu," ucap Xiumin pake muka misterius.

"Apaan?"

"Sini gue kasih tau." Xiumin narik telinganya Luhan terus bisikin sesuatu ke dia. Sesekali Luhan keliatan kegelian gitu gara-gara hembusan nafas Xiumin di telinganya. Pas Xiumin udah selesai ngomong, mata Luhan langsung bling-bling. "Jenius tuh!"

.

EXOEXOEXO

.

"Kristin~" Xiumin ama Luhan keliatan lagi nyeimbangin langkah Kristin yang kayak keong.

"Apaan?" Kristin noleh pelan ke arah mereka, dan rambutnya juga ikutan berkibar _slow_ _motion_ gitu. Keliatan cantik sih–banget, tapi kalo gerakannya lama kayak gini kan jadi bikin mereka gregetan juga. Xiumin ama Luhan sampe nggak bisa bayangin gimana _slow motion_nya tiap gerakan Kristin kalo mereka jadi _foursome_ beneran.

"Kita ada penawaran bagus nih. Mau nggak?" tanya Xiumin yang masih nyoba buat ngimbangin langkah keongnya Kristin.

"Penawaran apa?"

Kali ini Luhan yang gantian ngomong. "Hari ini lo pake _G-String_ nggak?"

Kristin mikir bentar buat nginget-inget, soalnya dia sendiri juga lupa. Tadi dia asal-asalan ngambil_ underwear_ gegara nggak pengen telat pas nyampe kelas. Tau sendiri lah jalannya pake gaya _slow motion_ mulu. Dia butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit buat jalan dari gerbang depan sampe kelasnya. Padahal kelasnya ada di lantai bawah coba.

"Kayaknya sih pake," jawab Kristin akhirnya setelah dia rada inget. "Kenapa emangnya?"

Xiumin sama Luhan langsung saling pandang pake mata bling-bling. Setelah itu mereka balik natep Kristin. "Kita obrolin di sana aja, jangan sambil jalan," ucap Xiumin sambil nunjuk bangku panjang yang ada di bawah pohon jati. Sekolah mereka emang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon gede. Jadi berasa sekolah di hutan.

"Oh, oke," bales Kristin singkat sebelum akhirnya dia belokin arah langkah kakinya, dan masih pake gaya _slow motion_.

Xiumin sama Luhan yang udah gregeten abis langsung bopong tubuh tinggi Kristin berdua. Xiumin ngangkat pinggangnya, Luhan ngangkat kakinya. Dan bukannya berontak, Kristin malah dengan santainya nyelendenin kepalanya ke bahu Xiumin sambil megangin rok mininya biar nggak nyingkap.

Pas udah nyampe, mereka berdua langsung ngerebahin tubuh seksi Kristin di bangku panjang tadi. Entah sengaja atau nggak, Kristin malah masang pose seksi gitu, yang sukses bikin Xiumin ama Luhan hampir ngeces.

"Jadi gini, kita mau fotoin _G-String _lo." Ternyata Xiumin terinspirasi dari cowok yang jualan foto Myuna tadi. Kalo foto _selca_nya Myuna aja bisa laku keras, apalagi foto _G-String_nya Kristin yang seksi abis? Bisa kaya mendadak mereka–walaupun aslinya udah kaya sih.

"Terus kita jual. Pasti _fans_ lo pada seneng deh. Gimana?" tanya Luhan sambil masang muka super _pervert_.

Kristin yang dengerin omongan mereka langsung negakin badannya. "Ogah banget. Mereka bisa liat gue secara langsung aja udah bersyukur kok," jawab Kristin dengan pedenya. Tapi emang bener sih.

Dan mereka bertiga sama sekali nggak sadar kalo ada cowok bermata panda yang ngeliatin mereka dari kejauhan. Cowok panda itu mikir pasti Kristin lagi digangguin sama dua kakak kelas yang terkenal mesum itu. Emang sih, dari kejauhan keliatan banget Kristin masang tampang jutek sementara Xiumin Luhan pada mupeng gitu.

Tanpa nunggu apapun lagi, dia langsung jalan ke arah mereka sambil bawa tongkat panjang di tangannya. Tadinya dia mau balikin tongkat _wushu_nya itu ke tempat latihannya.

**TAK! TAK!**

Dengan gaya pahlawan kesiangan–tapi keren, dia langsung mukulin kepala Luhan sama Xiumin pake tongkatnya. Gak terlalu keras sih, tapi sukses bikin ada imajinasi _G-String_ yang muter-muter di atas kepala Luhan.

"Dasar kakak kelas mesum! Gue _wushu_ nih!" ancemnya sambil nodongin tongkatnya tepat ke idung Xiumin. Sebenernya Xiumin mau ngelawan, kurang ajar banget ada adek kelas yang mukul dia. Tapi liat kondisinya Luhan yang udah kayak orang mabuk, dia akhirnya bawa pergi Luhan ke kelas.

"Heh! Awas lo ya, panda!" ancem Xiumin balik sebelum akhirnya dia bener-bener ngilang dari sana. Dan dia yang diancem gitu cuman senyum nantang aja. Mana takut lah dia sama kakak kelas yang mukanya kayak anak SMP gitu. Apalagi soal tinggi badan, jelas tinggian dia.

"_Thanks for saving me," _ucap Kristin pake nada biasa aja, tapi di telinga cowok itu suara Kristin kedengeran merdu banget. Dengan gaya _manly_ dia balikin badannya ke arah Kristin. _"Yes, of course. What is your name?" _cowok itu langsung dudukin dirinya di sebelah Kristin dan ngulurin tangannya.

"_Kristin Wu. And you?" _Cowok itu langsung teriak norak dalem hatinya pas ngerasain tangan mulus Kristin di genggamannya. Tapi dia masih berusaha mertahanin wajah _manly_nya. _"My name is Huang Zi Tao."_ Terus dia deketin wajahnya perlahan ke telinga Kristin. _"Can I change your name become Kristin Huang?"_

.

EXOEXOEXO

.

Anak-anak kelasnya Dio sama Baekhyun keliatan lagi ngumpul di lapangan basket. Ada yang maen basket, ada yang nyorakin, ada yang nonton, ada yang maen bekel, dan ada yang cuman bengong. Mereka ada jam olahraga, tapi kebetulan gurunya nyuruh mereka buat olahraga mandiri. Maklum lah, gurunya kan orang sibuk gitu, suka ada urusan sana-sini sampe ngelupain para muridnya.

"Woy! Baek! Sini ikutan!" teriak Dio dari kejauhan sambil nge-_dribble_ bola oren bergaris item di tangannya. Walo badannya mungil gitu, tapi Dio gesit banget pas lari sana-sini buat mertahanin bolanya. Yang dia nggak bisa cuman masukin bolanya ke _ring_. Maklum sih, faktor tinggi badan.

"Enggak ah! Ntar kuku gue rusak!" bales Baekhyun sambil mandangin jari-jari lentiknya. Lagian dia juga takut kalo keringetan terus bikin _eyeliner_nya luntur. Dan Dio cuman bisa ngehela nafas kesel pas liat Baekhyun malah balik asik maen bekel sama anak-anak cewek.

"Oy, yul. Cepetan maen," protes Baekhyun pas liat Yulia malah asik ngefoto bola bekelnya, padahal sekarang gilirannya maen. Herannya cewek-cewek lain yang ikutan maen bekel disana cuman diem aja ngeliat Yulia yang motoin mulu. Mungkin mereka udah biasa sih.

"Bentar dong, Baek!" bales Yulia sambil nata posisi bola bekel sama kerang-kerangnya (?) sesuai level (?) yang udah dia capai. "Mau gue _upload_ ke _instagram_ nih!" Yulia emang gitu. Apa-apa difoto, dikit-dikit di_upload_. Waktu kemarin beli es krim sama Senna aja malah difotoin mulu es krimnya. Pas udah leleh baru deh dia minum.

Pas udah ngambil gambar kelimanya, buru-buru dia ngasihin hapenya ke cewek manis berambut biru ke-abu-an sebahu berponi di sebelahnya. "Chenia, fotoin gue pas lagi maen bekel yaa." Dan cewek yang bernama panjang Kim Jongdae itu cuman ngangguk nurut terus motoin Yulia yang maen bekel pake gaya _feminim_.

"Nah, udah. Giliran gue!" ucap Baekhyun pas bola bekel di tangannya Yulia jatoh.

"Bentar, bentar. Fotoin gue sama anak-anak laen dulu." Yulia langsung nyodorin hapenya ke Baekhyun terus masang posisi siap foto, begitu juga anak-anak cewek laen yang langsung berpose.

Baekhyun ngegerem kesel. Dia mau nolak, tapi sedetik kemudian dia langsung masang senyum mencurigakan dan ngeraih hapenya Yulia. "Oke, sini gue fotoin." Terus dia ngalihin tatapan ke Chenia. "Nia, abis ini ke kelas yuk," ajak Baekhyun sambil senyum _manly_.

"Eumm.. nga-ngapain?" tanya Chenia pake suaranya yang alus banget. Mana mukanya malu-malu unyu gitu macem Hinata di _anime_ Naruto.

"Ngajarin PR gue. Mau kaaan?" Baekhyun kedip-kedip genit ke Chenia. Mau nggak mau pun Chenia akhirnya ngangguk setuju, tapi dia sebenernya emang mau kok walau malu-malu.

"Heh! Baek! Cepetan fotoin! Gigi gue kering nih!" protes Yulia yang masih berusaha mertahanin pose sama ekspresi _feminim_nya.

Baekhyun cuman nyibir pelan sebelum akhirnya dia ngarahin kameranya ke arah cewek-cewek yang udah berpose itu.

**Seven minutes later...**

"Nih, udah!" Baekhyun balikin hapenya ke Yulia, terus dia buru-buru bangkit buat narik tangan Chenia ke kelas. "Yul, gue pinjem Chenia dulu, ya!"

"Oke. Jangan diapa-apain loh. Dia masih polos." Baekhyun cuman ngangguk singkat pas denger nasehatnya Yulia sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke gedung sekolah. Yulia senyum seneng ngeliat hapenya. Terus dia buka foto-fotonya hasil jepretan Baekhyun.

**Foto 1 : **Cuman keliatan kakinya para cewek doang.

**Foto 2 :** Malah foto bola bekelnya.

**Foto 3 :** Wajahnya Yulia di-_zoom_. Keliatan idungnya doang.

**Foto 4 :** Malah fotonya Baekhyun. Pasti ini dia pake kamera depan.

**Foto 5 :** Kali ini dada berisinya Yulia yang di-_zoom._

Dan senyuman di wajah cantik Yulia langsung ilang, digantiin sama ekspresi geram segeram-geramnya. "BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUUUUUN!" Suaranya menggelegar, mana nge-_bass_ gitu. Tapi sukses bikin bola basket yang dilempar asal ama Dio jadi masuk ke _ring_.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Wkwkwk aduh tbcnya nggak pas banget yaa. Dan TaoRis momennya dikit ahahah, emang sengaja kok soalnya mau dilanjut ke chap depan :p Oh iya, chap depan juga ada pesta lingerienya para seme loooohh...

Ini mana para semenya emang dialiasin biar ada sensasinya. Terus castnya perlahan juga udah mulai muncul kok. Di chap ini Myuna nggak muncul hehe soalnya dia kan udah kebagian dua chap full kemarin. Dan maaf banget kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan. Janji chap depan bakal lebih seru dari ini kok :)

Ah ya, ada yang bisa nebak gender author? :D Ntar kalo ada yang bisa nebak, bakal dikasih bocoran chap depannya lagi lewat twitter :D Jangan lupa follow twitternya dulu ya di _HMHyo :D Pasti bakal di folbek dehhh :D

Maaf banget kali ini nggak bisa bales ripiunya satu-satu atau nyebutin namanya. Punggung saya sakit u,u Tapi beneran seneng banget sama ripiu-ripiunya :D Makasih banyaaaaak mumumu :*

Ditunggu ripiu cantiknyaaaaa.


End file.
